


Put On A Show

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Enhanced Zine, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Hunk and Lance go on an undercover mission at an intergalactic rest stop to gather more information on the Galra from passing pilots. And as it turned out, Lance's ways of going undercover are rather... creative.





	Put On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the Enhanced Zine! I was so excited to work on this, and I hope people that have purchased the zine and people that read my writing here enjoy it!

_Sometimes rest stations can be found_ throughout different quadrants. Oftentimes they're old space stations that have been updated to supply fuel and entertainment for weary travelers. Lance and Hunk's latest scouting mission in this quadrant involves visiting one of these rest stations.

They need more information about the Galra, and with their closer ties throughout the Coalition, they have more friendly areas to visit despite the occasional Galra pilot they may end up coming across.

In this particular case, they've come across unfamiliar territory, seeing an immense rest station called _Atlas._ The area they're in is still full of Galra soldiers, so they have to be extra cautious.

"This looks like a nightclub," Hunk teases as they arrive. They've taken the yellow lion and have it a bit away from the building.

As they step inside, immediately they find themselves in the middle of a dark complex. There's a stage at the far end, with a bar along the border of the wall. The atmosphere's covered in an overlaying fog, much like smoke, and soft music is playing while many of the patrons are socializing. There's some performer working in the background.

"It _is_ a nightclub," Lance chuckles and lightly jabs Hunk with his elbow. He observes their surroundings and squints. "There are a ton of Galra here. We'll need disguises."

"I think the giant yellow cat outside is dead giveaway."

"Okay, okay," he grimaces. "But _for now,_ until we can get some information, we need to find a way to get some disguises. What should we do?"

"It's a nightclub. There's gotta be an area where we can find costumes or something." Hunk walks with Lance in the shadows, preventing them from being spotted. "Hey, backstage they should have something."

Lance agrees, and they get themselves situated near a wardrobe backstage. There's a wide array of costumes, with most of them being incredibly strange. There are more dresses and revealing clothing than suits, and the one suit Hunk eventually found that was _close_ to fitting him still feels tight around his midsection. He fashions his headband into a haphazard tie for the time being, fixing his hair.

As Hunk adjusts his disguise in a mirror, he glances back to look at Lance. "So, how do I look?"

Lance is wearing a long wig, flaunting the hair with a grin. "Oh, you're so _handsome!_ What about me?"

"Shh!" he chides and blushes, still trying to take in the sight before him. "Stunning. Now, let's not waste time. We have to get back out there."

Anyone can come in here any minute. The disguises should only keep them safe long enough to gain information. They don't need to make a big thing about it.

"Alright, is the next act ready to go?"

Hunk pales as he hears someone coming. He takes Lance's hand. "Let's go."

"I'll be right out, Hunk," he assures him. "I want this to be foolproof. Lance is about to become the hottest babe in the whole nightclub."

"Ohh you," he teases and waits until the other Paladin is safe in the shadows before leaving backstage and going towards the audience. The room is erupting in applause as an act finishes up. He looks around for somewhere to sit, seeing that a vast majority of the tables are full.

As Hunk precariously shuffles through the area to find a good spot to sit in, he finds a table with only one figure at it. He hopes that he's not drawing too much attention to himself by sitting beside them. Unfortunately, he quickly realizes that he is.

This creature next to him just so happens to be in an official pilots' uniform for the Galra empire. He feels like he's struck absolute gold! Maybe he can talk to them. He looks bored enough with the act on stage that maybe they'll give him the time of day.

"Quite a night, isn't it?" Hunk clears his throat, maintaining his composure as best as possible. His posture proves that he can be cool and calm, even when his heart's thumping a mile a minute at the mere idea that this pilot could find out who he is in an instant.

"I've seen better," the pilot admits.

Hunk works more on clearing his mind to relax, looking towards the stage to see if Lance is coming out yet. What even happened back there? Oh great, what's he gonna tell the team if he gets abducted?

"Maybe you need more rest than I do."

That's the pilot again. Hunk stammers and clears his throat. "Yeah, you could say something like that. Ah, I've been on a diplomatic mission of sorts, relaying messages from my home planet to an ally in our trade treaty."

Well, _technically_ that's not a lie.

"A trade treaty, huh?" they muse. "What's your home planet?"

_Quiznak._ What's the least suspicious answer that he can think of? "Well, before I tell you of my home planet, why don't you let me know of the current successes you've been involved with in the Empire? I see you're a decorated pilot." _Nice save._

"We've been varying on our techniques ever since Voltron started taking up more of the Empire's territory. But I'm afraid that's top secret."

"Oh, I see," Hunk frowns. "You're not that much of a talker."

_Where the hell is Lance?!_

The act ends on the stage, and the applause they receive is muffled as Hunk is lost in thought. It looks like he's not going to get information from this guy, and it won't be long before anyone in the crowd recognizes him. _Anyone._ More specifically the _Galra pilot._

_"And now, for our next act..."_ The disembodied voice of an announcer makes him come back to his senses, pulling him away from the spiral. _"Introducing for the first time at Atlas, Flora."_

The music abruptly changes from the otherworldly ambience to something a little more familiar. Is that smooth jazz? Before he can ask any more questions, the curtains fly open to reveal a spectacle that makes his jaw drop.

_Lance?_

He recognizes the Paladin up there, even with the makeup he manages to get on before going on stage. The dress that he's found has a purposeful cut going up one of his thighs. And of course, that stylized wig. Hunk realizes that maybe he was confused for a performer, which makes a lot of sense given the circumstances, but holy _shit._

He has a slow strut across the stage, his hips swaying as he eyes everyone in the room. He has everyone's attention, including Hunk's. But he can also see that Lance only has his eyes on one person.

Then he opens his mouth, and what comes out is _definitely not his voice._ Hunk has no idea how he managed to pull this off, but this is the best disguise he's ever seen. But _how_ did he get a track to lip sync in that short of a time? Whatever the reason, the audience made up of all types of alien creatures are eating it up!

But the pilot is, too. Fortunately, Hunk knows that they don't stand a chance. After all, Lance is with _him._ They'll be sorely disappointed when they realize that the only name that's on Lance's lips is Hunk's. Quiznak, he's so lucky! Even as Lance blows him a kiss.

Lance's hips have even more of a sway to them, as he grows relaxed using Hunk as his main focal point. At that point, neither of them care who else is in the room with them. They're the only two people in existence right now. Hunk wants to take him right off that stage, hold him in his arms, and give those sweet lips a kiss that he's been craving since before they left for this side mission. Maybe even do something else a little bit later on. A reward for Lance being extremely clever, maybe? Perhaps.

Unfortunately for the two of them, it seems like they're little fiasco is going to have to be cut short. Lance kicks his leg up _just so,_ and that's when Hunk notices that there's a microphone suspiciously laying right next to a phone. Everyone cringes at the sudden feedback given off, and Hunk realize that they're in big trouble.

"What is this?"

"It's a fraud!"

"Hey, isn't that guy in the suit one of the Paladins?"

At that last question, Hunk's heart jumps to his throat as he realizes that eyes are on him, too. The pilot is getting up in an instant.

"Uh... Are you talking about me or this guy?" Hunk laughs nervously as he points towards the pilot next to him.

As safety locks are audibly turning off, and both Paladins look at each other knowingly from across the large room. Hunk starts sprinting towards the stage, and Lance kicks the heels off and leads the way back. At that point, everyone starts shooting at them.

"Shit!" Hunk hides backstage as Lance throws the wig off. "No time to change. Just grab the suits and run! I'll hold onto the Bayards."

Lance is speechless and grins. "You sound so hot when you're taking control."

"More time for that later," he stammers as they run. Good thing, too, because their hiding spot has just been discovered.

Strafing left to right, the two of them hurry off to the yellow lion and throw on their helmets to communicate with the others back at the Castle.

"Shiro, we're leaving _Atlas._ We're being chased!"

_"Just hurry back as safely as possible,"_ Shiro insists over the comms.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to find any substantial evidence. We're focused on heading home."

"Uh, who says we didn't find anything?" Lance is panting as they finally reach the lion, barely a scratch on them. They're mostly winded.

"What do you mean?" Hunk hurries to take off, and Lance braces himself against his seat. "I'd found a Galra pilot, but they couldn't tell me anything."

"I may have just found another couple pilots that were passing by as I was getting ready for my big performance," Lance grins. "They were talking about their latest plans to deliver quintessence from the current planets that they have in the Empire for more power. They have no sense of confidentiality in their entire bodies."

Hunk's eyes widen. _"I love you."_

_"They'd said all that?"_ Shiro gasps.

Then they hear Allura's voice. _"Excellent work! When you return, Lance, we would like you to share the information that you've gathered."_

"Will do."

Hunk hurries the lion back to the Castle after feeling a safe enough distance away from the pilots that were chasing them. He can't help but feel his chest puff out with pride over how nimble Lance is. Tonight, he never felt prouder of him!

"So, Lance," he hums, "I hope you don't have any plans after you give them your information."

Lance's brow quirks up as he looks over. "Why do you say that, big guy?"

As they arrive and get the lion back in the hangar, Hunk wastes no time in taking Lance in his arms and kissing him, feeling so much adoration for him that he can barely contain it. Lance returns it in kind, holding Hunk's face and undoing that ridiculous excuse of a tie that he's ever had the displeasure of looking at.

When they finally pull away, they're breathless, with Hunk holding Lance still. "Because tonight I only have one thing on my to-do list."

"Is it me?"

"I'm not gonna spoil it just yet," he laughs, finally taking the suit off so he can change. "C'mon, let's tell the others about what we found. If I kiss you again, I won’t be able to stop.”

Lance straight up laughs, and he still has the headband in his hand as wraps it around his neck again just to pull Hunk closer to him. His leg moves up and down his thigh after swinging around his waist, and he has a mischievous look in his eyes. “Then, _don’t.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Ohh fuck—H-Hunk—! I need it… p-please!”_

_Hunk revels in the way Lance_ writhes underneath him, completely at his mercy from just using his fingers alone. The slick noises being made cause him to twitch, and he almost gives in right away. _Almost._ He lifts one of Lance’s legs up to wrap around his waist. He can hear his love’s whimpers when his leg just barely reaches his lower back.

“Please, Hunk!” he cries while clinging to him. He’s desperately trying to get Hunk’s attention while he’s meanwhile admiring how stretched his hole looks just from his hand alone.

He smiles while Lance squirms, and he takes his fingers out while placing kisses on his chest. “You’ve been so patient, Lance. And you’ve done so well on our mission today.” He grins, kneading his ass in his hands while Lance’s toes curl tightly from the contact. “I’m so proud of you, Lance. I think you’re more than ready for it.”

Lance’s head lulls back against the bed, his Adam’s apple bobbing while he gulps down some nerves. “Y-yeah, yeah!”

Hunk can no longer keep him waiting. He’s incredibly eager as he aligns himself with Lance. When he starts to press in, he swears he can feel Lance’s hole practically sucking him in further. The theory’s further proven by the way he’s begging for it through high, incoherent keens. Lance’s nails dig deeper into Hunk’s shoulders, and the encouragement makes him groan while working himself in further.

“Oh, _yes,”_ Lance is _grinning_ as his hips push up wildly. This is his reward for his great work, and he’s going to milk it for all it’s worth.

Hunk has no qualms over that.

He can barely keep his own as it is, with the way Lance’s body so easily takes him now as he pumps swiftly into him in no time at all. His loud moans reverberating off the walls are an excellent motivator for him. In the past, he’d worry about injuring his lover in the act or taking it too hard too soon. But that wave of naivety passed by with no turning back after realizing that Lance is more than capable of taking _anything_ Hunk has to offer.

“ _Yes!_ ” The mantra flowing from Lance’s lips continues in time with the bluntness of his cock shifting inside him, aiming at all the right spots to make him babble even more incoherent praises. “H-Hunk, I—I can’t keep—”

“What’s that?” he teases in between pleasured moans, their heated breaths adding more fuel to the fire. “You close, baby?”

“Uh-huh,” he whines, after several failed attempts to form the words he needed to say. He nods insistently, although his whole body is practically vibrating underneath the impacts of Hunk’s thrusts. He’s desperate as he clings, and every time one hand loosens its grip so that he can reach down and touch himself, he’s stopped by another wave of pleasure that makes him quiver and desperately cling once again.

Hunk is more than willing to help him, and he reaches down to aid him as he strokes his cock rapidly in his fist. The reaction is instantaneous. It all but makes Lance clench and _scream_ as his orgasm rips through him, after only a few swift pumps. And yet Hunk keeps _going,_ knowing that he loves the overstimulation while trying to come down from his high. It makes his whines turn needier and more desperate, and he’s plastered now onto the bed.

It’s growing too hot, too tight, and Hunk has no choice but to slide out as he nears his own end. Lance whimpers at the loss, and Hunk looks down briefly to notice his hole clenching, as if it’s searching for that girth to come back in. That’s enough to tip him over, and his frame engulfs his smaller lover as he strokes himself to climax. Lance’s legs are still tightly wrapped around his frame, as best as they can get around him, and Hunk holds him close in his strong arms.

It takes several moments for them to come back to their senses, with Hunk idly kissing Lance’s body and enjoying the flutters coming from his chest as he’s breathlessly laughing at the ticklish contact. The afterglow is always the sweetest part, as their bodies tangle together to pass the time while their breathing slows to a normal rate.

“So…” Lance huffs out as soon as he can get his words back out again. He turns to Hunk, his body an absolute mess. “Random question, and you don’t have to answer. Was your lovely outburst caused _solely_ by the fact that I was super smart and perceptive? Or did the dress have something to do with it as well?”

Hunk sputters and covers his mouth to stifle his snickering. His eyes divert briefly before he can bring himself to look right at him. “I… I think the dress may or may not have something to do with it.”

Lance smiles _widely._ “What if I told you that I still have that dress handy for whenever I wanna wear it again?”

“I’d say that I love you very much, and that I’m so happy you support my random turnons.”

They tiredly settle again, and before Hunk starts to relax and doze off, he hears Lance laughing to himself before whispering, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Hunk is such a lucky man.


End file.
